


Inseparable lovers

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: While out patrolling the cities as usual, Padparadscha discovers someone on the streets and tries to recruit them into the Lustrous Yakuza. And after a while of being together, they start to get extremely close and a different kind of relationship starts.





	Inseparable lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was so close to beating the other yakuza au Rutipad I did in the amount of words.... so close but yet so far away to making it to 4,000....

Padparadscha let out a sigh as they got up from be seat that they were lounging in, grabbing the weapons by their side and going outside of the school. Their red eyes gazed up and looked at the mostly cloudy sky before they sighed and walked down the steps. “I don’t see why they’re making us do patrol, it’s not like anyone is going to trying to pick a fight today.” They muttered under their breath as they put all of their stuff in its rightful place. 

 

Today was the day that they had to patrol around the city— alone this time because Yellow was too lazy to get off of their goddamn ass. Some other people were out and about, but Pad was going to be alone in their little part of the town. It wasn’t like they were upset at being alone, they were one of their strongest fighters and could take down a couple of lunarians by themselves, but it was just boring. No one to talk to, no one to joke around with— it was just them and their thoughts. 

 

The grumpy and fluffy red head walked around the town like they were supposed to and headed back after they were pretty sure no suspicious activity was going on. But, they were almost certain that nothing was going to happen since the Lunarians never really went out on cloudy days really. 

 

Padparadscha stretched their arms over their head as a small moan left their tightly closed lips as they walked, sighing when they started to head back. They were mainly focused on going back to the school and not really focusing on anything else other than that. The only thing that steered them from their main goal was seeing a slender figure look at them softly from an alleyway. “Hello?” The redhead called as they stopped in their tracks, their eyes squinting from curiosity. Besides a small shuffle of broken off rocks from the cement, there were no verbal reply from the other. 

 

After standing there for a few seconds, they walked to the alleyway and peered inside to see someone who looked just a bit younger than them. They had on a shirt that was too big for their small figure and part of their shoulder was exposed and their face had some smudges of dirt on their cheek. They also had some dark bruises along their bare arms and shoulders, 

 

Since they assumed that they weren’t apart of the Lunarians, they gave them a smile and carefully went over to them and held out their hand. “Are you okay?”

 

They didn’t reply and have them a small nod, their hazel eyes meeting their red ones before looking at the ground. 

 

“I’m Padparadscha, and you are?”

 

There was a moment of silence between the both of them before the younger one spoke softly. “Rutile.”

 

They nodded softly before they took their hand away from them and put it in their pocket. “You don’t talk much, do you.”

 

And as expected, the other didn’t reply. 

 

The redhead let out a small chuckle, “hey, do you need somewhere to go?”

 

Rutile looked at them with surprise on their face from the sudden question, looking at them softly before they nodded. 

 

“Do you want to come with me? You’ll be safer there than you are here.”

 

“Why?”

 

Padparadscha was quiet for a little bit as they thought why the other should go with them. “Like I said, you’ll be safer there and I’ll make sure that nothing happens to you.”

 

Rutile was still silent, a small sigh leaving from their slender body before they gave them a small shrug and started to back away from them. 

 

The redhead frowned at them softly as they watched the walked away before they started to leave as well. “Just think about it, Okay?” They told them before they walked out of the alley and went back to the school. 

 

A certain weight on their chest that night as they laid in bed and looked at the dark ceiling above them. They felt bad for letting them leave since they looked like they were in a bad position, with the dirt and bruises on their body. Their gut told them that they should just sneak out and try to persuade them to go with them, but they didn’t feel like answering any questions. 

 

So for the few days, they always looked out for them and peered inside of the same alleyway that they saw them at. But, they never saw them no matter how much they looked or how much they worried about their situation. After a week of looking out for them, they assumed that either they went off somewhere else or the worst happened to them. And luckily, their suspicions were cleared up when they went back to the school and Rutile was at the steps near some of the elders. 

 

“Ah, You’re back,” Euclase said with a smile before putting their hand in front the younger gem. “This is Rutile and-“

 

They were interrupted by the other moving from their spot they were standing at and moved to hug Padparadscha. The redhead gave them a gentle smile as their large hand pat the the brunettes head, “I met them a couple of days ago and I told them to head here since they’ll be safer here.”

 

“So you already know each other.”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Alright,” Euclase and the others they were outside with to inside, “do you mind showing them around since you seem to know them so well?”

 

They nodded, “Yea, I don’t mind doing that.”

 

“Thanks,” The multicolored told them with a smile before they disappeared to be inside the building. 

 

When the two were left alone outside, Padparadscha looked at the slightly smaller gem next to them and gave them a smile. “I didn’t expect you to actually come here.”

 

Rutile, who was still hugging the other, let out a small sigh as they looked down at the ground. “Because I thought about it and now I’m here.” They replied stubbornly, the redhead erupting in laughter from the tone of their voice. 

 

The taller gem pat their head as they gave them a big smile, “well, at least you’re safe now. That’s all I care about.”

 

The other opened their mouth to say something, but closes it after they couldn’t find any words to leave their mouth. So instead, they sighed and looked to a patch of dead grass a while away from them. “Whatever…”

 

“I mean it,” they murmured softly, taking their hand and moving the bit of hair in their face behind their ear. Before the other could add something else, they grabbed the others hand and started to lead them inside. “Come on, let me show you around while everyone’s busy.”

 

There was a small bit of hesitation on the others part before they followed them inside, staying somewhat closer to them. When someone noticed the shy new kid, Rutile practically glued themselves to the others arm. It was pretty obvious that they didn’t feel like talking to other people, it was almost entertaining seeing people trying to converse with the other. 

 

They went around the entire place and showing them everything that there was in the school and different rules for the rooms. The other stayed close to them and usually stayed silent, but they asked some questions if one came to their mind. When they were in a place where they knew no one was, they got to talk just a little bit before they left and the other went silent. 

 

It was also pretty obvious that the other had some weird fascination to the infirmary— which was kind odd for the elder. The barely used, dimly lit, unorganized and probably mold ridden room sparked interest for them? As much as they wanted to ask about it, they knew that they wasn’t going to answer and probably just give them a small hum in acknowledgement. 

 

Once the long tour of the whole place was over, it was around the time where they had dinner and the other despised the attention they attracted. Red Beryl, of course, fawned over their long legs and tried to let them be okay with cutting their hair and whatnot. Yellow, who was surprisingly already drunk, kept on bugging them and asking if they were going fuck anytime soon. And poor Chrysoberyl, being the caring sweetheart they were, just tried to have a decent conversation with them. 

 

It really wasn’t a surprise when Rutile just disappeared after eating to have their own space for once. 

 

Padparadscha wanted to talk to them for a little bit, but they decided not to bother them with whatever they were doing. So instead, the got ready for bed and decided that they were going to talk to them in the morning. They laid in bed for a while, dwelling on whether or not they should get up and talk to them for a while. It was at least ten minutes that passed before the made up their mind, a sigh leaving their lips as they got up from their bed. But, they couldn’t even get up before the door opened. 

 

Rutile stood in their doorway with an oversized shirt on their body, the pale and somewhat clear skin being exposed as the fabric started to fall down their shoulder. They also had on shorts that showed off their long legs, their hair still being somewhat of an overgrown mess. “Hey…”

 

“Did you need something?”

 

The younger gem opened their mouth to say something, but closed it as their hazel eyes looked at the ground and their cheeks grew a soft red. “Can… can I sleep with you? Euc said that they need to clean out a room for me and it’ll take a while.”

 

A smile formed on the elders face before they moved to make more room on the bed, “Yea. That’s fine with me.”

 

“Thanks…” The other muttered, taking a small step inside of the bedroom and got under the covers with the other. There was a small awkward exchange of saying goodnight before the two laid in the dark room together. But, they fell asleep anyways and no one really mentioned anything about it in the morning. 

 

Half of the day was spent wandering around the town by themselves since Rutile was with Kongo talking about other things. But, they were by each other’s sides when they were done conversing about whatever. Dinner for the two was less stressful since everyone got to see them at least once before they disappeared somewhere else. 

 

They went to go hang out with Yellow and drink a few beers before they went back to their room, a smile forming on their face when the other was shyly waiting outside of their room. Their large hand came up and rustled their hair as they opened the door, “come on, you don’t have to wait for me.”

 

“I know, but want to.”

 

Padparadscha gave them a smile as they walked into the room, their eyes watching them follow them into the slight dark bedroom. “Just come in, I wouldn’t be mad if you did that.”

 

Rutile opened their mouth to say something to them, but closed it and frowned when they couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Fine…”

 

The fluffy redhead let out a chuckle as they sat on the bed and watched the other close the door behind them. “Loosen up, there’s no need to be worried about me. I won’t hurt you,” they told them with a gentle smile. 

 

The other let out a small hum as they ignored their figure that was nearly invisible in the dark and laid down in the bed. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“You should, I bet that you’ll be happier that way.”

 

“Whatever…”

 

After that day, the younger gem started to slowly open up to them when it was just the two of them. Padpa would always talk and joke around with them to lighten up the mood between them or to get them to crack a smile. So it wasn’t long before they would find the other making jokes and snarky remarks to them when they were on patrol. 

 

And when Euc finished cleaning out the room that has who knows what it in, they only got closer than they were before. They took longer when coming back from patrols because they were too busy goofing off and making fun of each other. They stayed up late at night to wait until everyone to fall asleep before they went outside and smoked a couple of cigarettes and drank a little. Plus occasionally in the early mornings, they’d visit each other in their rooms and just talk about people (most of the time being about Euc’s height).

 

Padparadscha found it entertaining for people to assume that they were shy and didn’t like that at all— almost the completely opposite actually. They were snarky, funny, caring, and would probably always have an attitude no matter what time of day it was. Plus Rutile just didn’t like people all too much, so they just preferred not to talk to people to “save their breath”.

 

Yellow would always ask them what about their personality made them like them so much even though they barely talked to anyone else, and it was hard to explain all of the qualities about them. They felt like they could go on and on about everything they loved about them, like their smile, their laugh, their hair - everything. They tried to tell their older friend all of the things they loved about their personality and their humor, but they didn’t seem too interested in their words. And as they thought about it, the other was never really interested in love itself unless Green Diamond was involved in the conversation they were in. 

 

But, luckily they didn’t have to run their mouth to the other since Euclase made it happen.

 

It was in the morning when everyone was leaving the cafeteria and left to go get ready to go out on patrol for yet another day, the elder multicolored gem smiling at the two of them as they left the room. “Hey, Rutile? Can you do something for me?”

 

The other looked at them gave them a quiet nod. 

 

“Do you think that you could leave Padpa to do patrol by themselves today? I’m going to be busy helping Jade with paperwork and stuff today and I was wondering if you could help organizing some things.”

 

“It sounds boring…”

 

The elders eyes widen a little bit from surprise about hearing their voice. It wasn’t a common thing for rutile to talk to anyone else but Pad, some of the other gems sometimes said that a miracle was going to happen if they spoke. 

 

“Probably, but it needs to be done and-“

 

“Are you just asking me to do that because I’m taller than you?”

 

In the background, Yellow tripped over their own feet and fell on their face from the younger gem mouthing off to the other. Their shoulders shook from either the pain they felt or because they were laughing too hard. Euclase couldn’t find anything else good to say back to them, they just smiled and took a step back. “I’ll go ask Lapis if they could do it then. Thanks for at least trying to be nice about it.”

 

The two left and didn’t say anything until they left the building, both leaning on each other as they cracked up laughing. They spent their patrol session just joking around and making fun of that moment with each other. And although that they occasionally did this when they were together, this interaction seemed different than usual. The younger multicolored gem seemed to be more relaxed and they seemed to be truly happy— both with them and with everyone else. 

 

Rutile soon gained popularity in the yakuza and they blossomed from their quiet state from when they first arrived. And even though Padparadscha was somewhat upset with them not being together as much, they were glad to see them going around and conversing with people. It seemed to be that the other noticed that the other was a little upset about that, so they started to be together more. 

 

And when they were by each other’s side, they were extremely close and at the dinner table with some of the other elders they always talked. And when the two were walking together while patrolling the town, their fingers would brush against each other’s as they walked. 

 

Every night they would stand by each other’s doors and stand close by each other before the younger gem would kiss them on the cheek. They made a lot of jokes and they teased each other a lot and-

 

“You know Rutile is flirting with you, right?” Yellow Diamond asked, swinging their half empty beer bottle back and forth as they leaned on the others bedroom door frame. 

 

Padparadscha gave their friend a curious look from the sudden statement, their eyebrows furrowing as they looked at the other. “What do you mean-“

 

“Holy shit, I knew you were dumb but I didn’t know that you were this dumb.” The yellow haired elder muttered under their breath, taking a swig of their drink before they took a step inside. “You really didn’t know that they were flirting with you for almost a year?”

 

“Wel-“

 

“Yes or no?”

 

The redhead opened their mouth to say something, but they closed it and let out a heavy sigh as they looked at the ground. “No…”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well,” They paused to gather their thoughts so they could seem less like an idiot at the moment. But, it seemed like there was no way for them to regain their smarts back. “I thought that we just got closer in our friendship than before, I didn’t catch the hints that they were flirting.”

 

“You… didn’t catch of the hints?”

 

“No?”

 

“Not even the handholding?”

 

“No.”

 

“The cheek kissing?”

 

“Not.. really…”

 

“What about the hair playing? Please tell me that you at least noticed that they were playing with your hair during at the dinner table.”

 

“They were playing with my hair?”

 

“God, you’re hopeless.” Yellow muttered, putting their head in their hands and let out a heavy sigh as they shook their head. “I can’t believe that you never knew that they’ve been flirting with you.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Padparadscha asked, genuinely worried about what to do about their problem. 

 

The other shrugged, “I don’t know— I caught on immediately when Green Diamond started to flirt with me. I guess just be suave like always and hope for the best.”

 

The red gem gave them a small nod before they got up and left their room, walking out and going to the infirmary. They spotted the other sorting the things off of the dusty desk in the room and tried to go in there as quietly as they could, but they failed the moment they took the first step into the room. 

 

Rutile lifted up their head and gave them a curious look, setting down the things in their hands. “Pad? Do you need-“

 

They couldn’t finish their sentence from the other placing their hands on their cheeks and pulling them into the kiss. Padparadscha could tell that they didn’t expect that kiss so soon from how their body tensed up and the words died off at the tip of their tongue. But, they relaxed into it and allowed their soft lips to move with theirs for a few seconds. “Sorry, I’m late.” The redhead muttered with a small smile, their thumb caressing the others face. 

 

“it’s about time you realized it.” The other muttered, grabbing the collar of their shirt before they pulled them back into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s funny that I named this inseparable lovers, but uhh... Pad kinda leaves... and then kinda shoots them..... and almost kills rutile... and now they’re probable dead... hahah....


End file.
